


won't take no (for an answer)

by robs



Series: @La Torre di Carta [12]
Category: The Shannara Chronicles (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Magicians (TV), Human Amberle Elessedil, Introspection, Minor Amberle Elessedil & Wil Ohmsford
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26803195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robs/pseuds/robs
Summary: Fallire il test d'ingresso preliminare non era decisamente nei suoi programmi.
Series: @La Torre di Carta [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1191394





	won't take no (for an answer)

Fallire il test d'ingresso preliminare non era decisamente nei suoi programmi, pensa stringendo i pugni con una frustrazione che onestamente non pensava di poter provare in un contesto simile - certo, ha cercato di convincere Wil che la magia non avesse più un posto nella loro vita, non da adulti con responsabilità e una serie di prestigiose università allineate come birilli davanti a loro, un fallito tentativo dopo l'altro da _anni_ , ma ricevere questo risultato dopo una prova così dannatamente _impossibile_ … nemmeno rendersi conto in modo così sfacciato e brutale di aver avuto torto fin dall'inizio era nei suoi piani, le è sempre piaciuto avere ragione, ma è disposta ad ammetterlo pubblicamente se solo il decano si decidesse a darle un'altra possibilità.

Non le sembra di chiedere troppo, dopotutto, non quando ha risposto alla chiamata a Brakebills senza perdere tempo, non quando _lei_ non ha avuto bisogno di una guida come invece è stato per _Wil_ \- e si sente schifosamente in colpa una frazione di secondo dopo aver formulato il pensiero, perché davvero, Wil si merita di essere qui e di aver superato il test preliminare e di avere un nuovo mondo di possibilità davanti a sé dopo lo schifo di vita che ha vissuto, ma… non lo merita anche lei? _Perché_ non le vogliono dare un'altra occasione per mostrare di essere degna di frequentare questa scuola e imparare la magia? 

È presente solo a metà, quando uno dei professori che ha supervisionato il primo test le posa una mano su una spalla - con una familiarità che _non_ apprezza per niente, tante grazie - e non perde tempo a lamentarsi o sbraitare, come una parte di sé vorrebbe fare, quando lo stesso professore la guida verso il suo ufficio con un sorriso che vorrebbe essere confortante sul viso ma ha l'effetto opposto. Ha la brutta sensazione, praticamente un presentimento, che non le piacerà per niente ascoltare ciò che sta per dirle. 

(E oh, _sorpresa sorpresa_ , questa volta non aveva decisamente torto.) 

Il pensiero che abbiano deciso di cancellarle la memoria per aver fallito quello _strafottuto_ test la fa ribollire di una furia inedita e onestamente terrificante, ma non è quella la cosa che la spinge a cercare con frenesia una soluzione - è il terrore cieco di perdere il ricordo di questo luogo e di ciò che rappresenta, di tornare alla sua vita prima di scoprire la verità su se stessa e sulla _magia,_ maledizione, che la sprona a cercare un modo per rendere vano il tentativo dell'uomo che ha davanti di chiuderla fuori da questo mondo.

Annuisce con un sorriso comprensivo quando il professore le spiega il motivo per cui la scuola ha adottato questa _stupida_ politica, perché se c'è una cosa che ha imparato come erede della sua famiglia è sorridere alle persone mentre le stai mentalmente strangolando, mentre con la mano infilata nella borsa cerca qualcosa che potrebbe aiutarla e - _bingo_.

Inventarsi su due piedi una balla credibile per fare in modo che l'uomo non la guardi per qualche istante è facile come respirare, e la disperazione che prova è abbastanza forte da non farle pensare a nessuna possibile ripercussione quando si incide la pelle dell'avambraccio con il bordo affilato del portachiavi che Lorin le ha regalato a San Valentino - un dono che sul momento non aveva del tutto apprezzato, e si ripromette di ringraziarlo con più entusiasmo quando tornerà nel loro appartamento, _se_ il suo stratagemma avrà l'effetto che desidera.

Oh, ma lo avrà, si dice con risentimento quando il professore torna a guardarla, stringendo i denti per il dolore che sente e curandosi di non farlo notare - se la gente di Brakebills pensa davvero di poterla escludere così facilmente, Amberle Elessedil farà loro capire che ci sono cose per cui non accetta un _no_ come risposta. 

**Author's Note:**

> Partecipa all'iniziativa “[Butterfly Effect Time](https://latorredicarta.forumcommunity.net/m/?t=61870690)” del forum La Torre di Carta.


End file.
